


Allure

by petiteneko



Series: 10 Days of Lawlu [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2017, 10 days of LawLu, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Law had been lulled into it before he had even noticed.





	Allure

**Author's Note:**

> I had waited to post this. originally part of the collab - I’ll add the post later, if my friend has time to do/post it!

An alliance. That's all it was supposed to be. Combine their powers towards the same purpose.

Many pirates did this. Joining together to accomplish something. To defeat an enemy that was larger or stronger than you.

And that was what Law needed right now.

A simple alliance to accomplish his dream.

He had battled with Luffy before. He was a bit unpredictable, a bit sporadic, but they at least seemed to get along. And he was powerful.

And so, when that Super Nova ended up on Punk Hazard, Law sought out an alliance with him. And besides, to become the pirate king, one had to surpass the Yonko, didn't they?

(And ridding the world of Doflamingo? Well, that most certainly would anger and weaken Kaido.)

So, why not?

But, it seemed, that his definition of an alliance vastly differed from the version that idiot had in his head.

Nakama, he insisted. Smile, he suggested. Don't die, he demanded.

Mugiwara no Luffy was not a force Law had bargained for.

The way that he would create a flow and drag everybody along with him, whether they wanted to or not.

At first, the rapids were rough, but eventually you became accustomed to them. Eventually they became quickly moving currents that would coax you along, and then a simple river that guided you.

Eventually you just _wanted_ to follow him, almost forgetting why you ever opposed it. (Almost. His sheer stupidity was a constant reminder of that.)

The river drew you in. “Come” it - he - would whisper, and you wouldn't find it in you to deny him. 

And that, _that_ was not what Law had ever conceived happening. Not the way that he would smile at the other's actions. Or how readily he was to agree to one of Luffy’s ridiculous whims. The way that smile, that laughter, made his day. Or how comforting the pressure of Luffy’s back was against his.

Law had not been prepared for just how _alluring_ Mugiwara no Luffy was.

And, by the time he had realised it, well he was knee deep in it, with no clear cut path to get out.

(Not that he had any plans to.)


End file.
